Niobe
by LOVEYOUBABEH
Summary: I was a wife, and you took away my husband. I was a mother, and you took away my children. I had everything, and no I had nothing. - My take on the story of Niobe


Disclaimer- Not my story

A/N- I hope you guys like this. It's for an English project and I wanted to know what you guys think. Two things though. 1- Please bear in mind I'm only twelve, so if it's crap, don't throw stones at me. 2- I did the best i could with grammer and spelling, but hey I am in year eight only.

* * *

Niobe

Entering the room where her children slept peacefully, Niobe made sure to keep her footsteps light so as not to wake them. The room held fourteen beds, seven on one side, and seven on the other. On one side her brave boys slept on. A chorus of low snores rumbled throughout the room in perfect harmony, like a wonderful piece of music. And oh, how wonderful her sons were! No other boys could run so fast, or throw so far! Her boys were brave and daring, adventurous and imaginative. What other boys could compare to her own? Niobe smiled proudly as she brushed the ebony curls from her youngest sons face, and laid a kiss on his rosy cheek.

Sweeping across the room to where her daughters were, she beamed happily. If people though their own daughters were special, oh how wrong they! How could any girl be so beautiful as to compare with Niobe's daughters? With their porcelain skin and rosy cheeks, midnight locks and pools of clear blue eyes, no other girl could measure up to them! And what talented girls she had too; their voices so pure, the grass curls with bliss, the river stops flowing to listen and the wind is silent with admiration. Oh no, she had by far the most wonderful children.

Niobe curled her fingers around a lock of midnight hair from her eldest daughter and gave a longing look to the room. Oh what she wouldn't give to just sit, just sit and watch them dream their sweet dreams. But alas, her husband was half asleep in bed, wondering where is wife was. Bending over to give each child a kiss on their flushed cheeks, Niobe swept from the room and crawled into her husbands arms.

She stretched and twisted her body until she was eye to eye with Amphion and placed a tender kiss onto his lips, smiling as his emerald eyes fluttered open. Nestling her head in the crook of his neck, she breathed in his familiar scent and sighed contentedly. Amphion smiled in her hair and muttered in her ear; "Why, my love, are so happy?" Niobe looked up and planted a gentle kiss onto his lips. "Oh, darling husband of mine, how can I not be happy? Just look at our children, our darling children! Seven sons and seven daughters that compare to none! Why, take a look around the village! Many wives have carried a pitiful amount of children compared to me! Why, even god's too! Look at Leto, who has born but two!" Amphion, who had stopped smiling towards the end of her little speech sat up and grabbed his wife's shoulders. "Niobe, you fool! Leto is sure to hear you! We shall be punished for your wicked thinking!"

Niobe was completely unfazed by her husband's outburst. "Oh hush, you are the fool here! Did you forget that Leto is a dear friend? She will spare us of punishment, rest assured. Besides, you know I speak the truth! Now sleep, my dear, for tomorrow will bring us another day!" Tracing her fingers along the pattern of Amphion's back, Niobe fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the heavens, Leto was furious. "How dare her! How dare her!" She thundered. Her beautiful face contorted with anger as she continued to spit out profanities. By this time, white hot fury had taken over her, her eyes hard as flint and her voice like nails. "Children! Apollo, Artemis!" She screamed, her fingers balling into fists. At once, her two children were by her side, Apollo looking equally as angry as Leto, where as Artemis had a wide grin on her face. The look on her face was similar to that of a cat that had caught a particularly large bird. "Don't worry mother," She stated, and when Artemis spoke, there was no sign of amusement in her voice. "We shall punish that retched woman. You'll see. Come brother." With a swish of her robes Artemis was gone with her brother following after.

"Sister, what do you have planned?" Apollo questioned, watching his twin sister gather her bow into her arms. His sister threw him his bow and turned to him. "We are punishing the foul woman. Think brother, what does she care about most?" Acknowledgement glittered in his eyes, as Apollo pulled out an arrow and set it up. "You are clever my sister, well done." He waited while his sister set up her own bow and grinned widely as she said; "After you." Pulling back his bow, he aimed it for the eldest son. "Gladly." With that, Apollo released the bow, and watched the arrow make its way down to earth.

* * *

Niobe awoke to the sound of screaming. Her first though was that she was dreaming. Perhaps this was all a nightmare and when she awoke she would be in her husband's arms once more. Although… Perhaps she should check, just in case. Swinging her legs out of bed, Niobe drifted towards the sound, and stiffened when she realized where it was coming from. Her children's room. Dream or no dream, she had to protect them. However, nothing could prepare her for this site.

Bodies. Bodies of her children. Blood. Blood everywhere, pooling at her feet, spattered on the wall. If this was a dream, this was as bad as dreams could get. Something flew across the room, as she watched in horror as her youngest son pleaded with none other then Leto's two children; Apollo and Artemis. Tears brimmed over his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, now devoid of all colour. The poor child was too late, as the arrow had already left Apollo's bow and struck the child in the heart.

Niobe sobbed as she back up into the wall sliding down until she sat on the floor, her white robes stained crimson red with the blood of her daughters and sons. Her arms hit something soft. It wasn't as soft as a child's skin, rougher and ore worn, but still familiar. A knot twisted itself in her stomach, and as she pulled her hand away from the body of her now dead husband, Niobe emptied the content of her stomach on the ground. She sat in a pool blood and vomit, sobbing into her knees.

The sound of whimpering made Niobe look up, and for the first time, she smiled. Curled upon the bed was the last remaining child of Niobe's. It was her youngest girl, whose beauty had been far greater then that of her sisters. However she was different. Instead of the ebony curls, hung shocking white locks. "Meliboea! You are alive, the gods have spared you! But alas, your hair!" Meliboea had been indeed spared by Artemis and her brother, though the fright of the scene had turned her hair white! "My poor baby!" Niobe clutched the hysterical girl tightly in her arms and robbed into the young girl's hair.

* * *

Many years after wards, the grief of losing everything had changed Niobe greatly. On top of the great mountain she sat her skin now cold hard rock. Her tears never ceased, they still poured down her granite cheeks as she gazed out into the open, trying to forget about that fateful day.

* * *

Hope you all like it (:


End file.
